Malt "King"
Malt "King" is a Drama beatdown deck type. Details It appeared in the Dragon Saga block with the release of Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge and Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword. Being a deck relying on the Mana Arms keyword, one could consider DMD-20 as the basis of the deck, along with the Charger spells from DMD-18. One of its staple cards include Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask. There are three major variants of this deck, FN, FN Charger and WFN. FN Mana acceleration This deck type primarily focuses on Child Festival of Faerie Fire as its mana form of Mana Acceleration with low setbacks. Except for the Child Festival, all other nature cards are also part-fire multicolored cards to help trigger "King"s Mana Arms ability. Johnny Walker from DMD-20 is almost always used, with it's modal abilities. Mitsurugi is also commonly used to help gain some early field advantage as well as mana acceleration. The deck can also choose to use several copies of Codeking Wilhem because of it's synergy with Gaimusou as well as being a DFN card and being able to gain 2 mana, with the chance of either summoning it again or "King" next turn. 4 copies of Reap and Sow are often used because of its major disruption powers as well as the mana acceleration, directly summoning either Gaimusou or Glenmalt Head during the next turn. Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler can also sometimes be used. Almost always, this deck tends to keep 1 Gaimusou, Angry Hero and 1 Glenmalt "King" in the players hand until they have 7 mana. When summoned, Gigaheart and Protoheart are always equipped with King to ensure a one-shot turn where you would try to win the game. FN Charger This deck type usually favors Charger spells as their mana acceleration over using other nature cards, almost eliminating mana accidents. However, this also makes it susceptible to early game rush or beatdown decks. To make up for this weakness, the deck focuses on a large number of Shield Triggers as defense, such as Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon, Moel, Love Sniper, Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy, Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep and Explosive Swordplay, Crimson Sword. It relies on using 4 copies of both Meteor Charger, to take out any blockers and Next Charger to exchange cards in your hand to draw new ones. Even with no targets or cards to shuffle back into your deck, they can still be cast in order to still get the mana acceleration. The deck may also choose to use Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral and Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal to help against the Discard control decks. The primary advantage of the deck (aside from being stuck with only mana acceleration non-versatile cards) it completely avoids the effects of Duema Ogre! Kikuchi, Assistant Instructor or Kareiko, Karma's Banned Technique's rebuffing effects. This version also tries to use the one-shot with Glenmalt "King" as mentioned above. WFN The Deadman This deck type aims to be the most versatile, only opting to use Glenmalt "King" as a finisher and not relying on it too heavily. It is instead centered on the effect of Deadman to be able to summon Glenmalt "King" using only 5 mana and to trigger it's Mana Arms abilities with the help of the Niga Abushumu dragheart fortress. The deck usually also runs quite a few disruptive spells. Recommended cards Recommended Draghearts Other candidates dmr15-4.jpg|Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge|link=Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge dmd20-2.jpg|Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge|link=Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge dmd18-6.jpg|Gaimusou, Angry Hero|link=Gaimusou, Angry Hero dmd18-16.jpg|Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep|link=Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep dmd20-7.jpg|Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy|link=Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy Category:Deck Type